Various removable lids for drinking cups have heretofore been provided, however, because of certain design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the lid is of a costly and complex construction; (b) the lid is difficult and awkward to assemble on or remove from the rim of a drinking cup; (c) the lid is highly susceptible to leakage; (d) the lid causes discomfort and frustration to the person drinking from the cup with the lid in place; (e) the lid is not capable of being used with drinking cups of various designs and (f) the lid, when in place on the cup, requires a straw or the like to be used therewith when a person is drinking from the cup.